Swallow the Knife
by ShadowInu19
Summary: An Inuyasha and Kagome songfic inspired by the song 'swallow the knife' by Story of the year


Swallow the Knife – SongFic

By: Inuyasha's GIRL 1415

'So our open wounds will bleed until our veins run dry'

As the stereo blared a song; Kagome steps into her room slowly walking over to her bed she shoved her hand into the pillow case wrapping her fingers around the metal object and pulled it out to reveal a knife! It was a switch blade. Flipping it opened she examined it. It was new and shined reflecting her tear streaked face right back to her with her red puffy eyes and slightly runny nose.

'Now we have to take this thorn and tear it from our side'

She slashed her wrists repeatedly carving out letters that then became words into her arms and legs, like fuck you, I hate me; go away, love never wanted me, and other various verses from songs and things she felt.

'Agitated at the fault line still agreed to disagree'

All this because she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo again kissing! Now they will always agree to disagree! She'd agree to love him til her bitter end and he would reject her love for Kikyo. What a pitiful end this is but it was her only option she couldn't live knowing that the one she loved with all of her heart and soul belonged to another.

'You're connected to the heart but tonight we'll set you free'

She once loved him to the point she would do anything for him except leave. But now all she can think is that she'll be freed from herself now that she might die! It would all end… Her suffering, her constant worrying over him and school and everything. It would end. It would all end tonight.

'So swallow the knife carve the way for your pride'

As she cuts her arms again and again she doesn't realize she's being watched by the very one she once loved! Still loves. Her tears continue to flow down her cheek and drip off of her chin. The tears are coming faster and more violently than before. The sting of the knife cutting her skin like a razor only making the tears come faster as her pain starts to leave her and her arm starts to become numb.

'Now our hands are tied the problems lie within'

Within an instant her window had been flung open and her arms were pinned over her head and over the blaring music all she could hear were his growls. The knife having been dropped when her arms had been seized was now being kicked behind the body that had restrained her. His body. Looking up into his eyes all she could see was fury and pure anger. Of course he would care if I died… I'm his little "jewel detector". She had thought cynically. She tried to look away from him only to have his free hand grab her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch?" he yelled in her face his eyes flashing bright red for but a minute.

"I-i-i do-don't know" she answered quietly, hesitantly.

'So we pray for night to start over again'

"Then why did you cut these nasty things into your arms" he said a bit more quietly than before but his voice was still full of anger and he said this all through clenched teeth.

"Because I-i-i-i loved you Inuyasha" she said in almost a whisper. His anger dissipated slightly at that statement.

"Then why didn't you just say so sooner" He replied kissing her passionately on the lips ignoring the fact that she used the past tense not the present.

'Even now as I write this down all pretensions disappear'

She pulled away tears still streaming down her face. "What about Kikyo? Don't you want her? After all I saw what happened earlier you can't lie to me about it I saw it Inuyasha!"

"Kagome…," he paused. "It wasn't how it looked… That kiss… That was her goodbye. She has decided to move on to the other world and to leave me to my happiness because Kagome… I love you… And only you!" He stated kissing her again with even more passion than the last one. Kagome's eyes widening realizing her over reaction to the situation she started crying more and Inuyasha pulled away.

"Oh Kagome… Stop crying please." He whispered as he rubbed a few tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Gimme your arm." He said. Hesitantly she complied. Slowly as not to scare or surprise her he stuck his tongue to the wounds she inflicted running it along every word and letter she had carved which would otherwise scare without this treatment. He covered the wounds in his saliva coating the wounds and stopping the bleeding. He gingerly took her other arm and did the same when he was satisfied. Her tears slowly stopping at his caring ministrations.

'Now our impulses will bite at the ankles of our fear'

She smiled at him happy that what she had thought was so, so wrong and now he was her's and her's alone. He smiled back at her lifting her small body up and carrying her over to her bed. He laid her down only to start giving her legs the same treatment as her arms. He slowly licked up her lower leg up and to her upper inner leg causing her to gasp and moan slightly at how close he was to her core.

'So swallow the knife Carve the way for your pride Now our hands are tied The problems lie within So we pray for night To start over again'

She couldn't hold back her gasp of pleasure as he moved his nose over to her center and up onto her clit inhaling her scent deeply. "Kagome…" he breathed out. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he sighed out before nipping the other thigh he had yet to give the proper attention he wanted to give it. Making haste in his ministrations he gently massaged her inner thigh inching nearer and nearer to he quickly soaking core.

'Now our hands are tied The problems lie within So we pray for night To start over again'

He sat up looking her up and down before deciding he was satisfied and grabbed her arms and holding them above her head with only his left hand as his right slowly traveled from her cheek and over her soft sensual lips, descending torturously slowly to her breast fondling them through her cotton school shirt making her groan in ecstasy.

But it wasn't enough for him he took his hand and quickly with one finger made quick work of opening her top and bra slicing both right through the middle. She gasped in surprise at the sudden chill this brought her as goosebumps made their way across her skin; her nipples becoming erect and inviting to him. He smirked before taking one of those sensitive nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at her right nipple making her writhe and moan in pleasure arching her back towards him causing him to take even more of her into his mouth.

'Words are spoken Words are broken down So lets make this night be our best mistake So lets take the time to wipe the blood away Now our hands are tied And our world is caving in'

"Kagome I love you." He whispered to her bringing his hand up to her cheek before removing his hand from hers. "Be my mate forever." He asked now cradling her face with both of his hands.

A tear came to her eyes as she fervently nodded her head yes. "Of course Inuyasha." She breathed out.

And that was all he needed as he slammed his lips to hers letting go of his control. His hand moved to her core and into her panties rubbing her clit harshly making he buck and moan into his mouth as he continued to kiss her passionately.

He slipped a single digit into her folds in an attempt to prepare her for him. She moaned again saying his name as he pumped his finger in and out of her gradually faster. She was ready for him.

'Now our hands are tied The problems lie within So we pray for night To start over again'

He sat up removing his himaka releasing his rock hard length before tearing her panties to pieces. He leaned back over her resting his manhood against her entrance before swiftly entering her. She winced in pain her mouth open in a silent pained expression. Giving her time to get used to him she slowly started to get used to this new feeling as the pain quickly faded before slowly rocking herself against him and moaning out.

At that he began pumping in and out of her soaking pussy gaining momentum with every thrust he made. It wasn't long before her walls clenched around him bringing them both to the edge as he bite down on her neck marking her as his mate. In the midst of her ecstasy she bite him too breaking the skin and taking in some of his blood into her mouth completely the mating process.

Slowly they released each other's necks before laying down and rolling onto their sides Inuyasha's cock still inside her. She brought her arms up around him sinking her fingers into his hair. "I love you so much Inuyasha" she murmured before drifting off into sleep.

'Now our hands are tied And the problems lie within Words are spoken Words are broken Broken Down'

He smiled then kissed her arms the words long since erased from her skin before he too let himself drift into the darkness of the dream world.

A/N: Hey ya'll I started this story about 10 years ago and only recently decided to get my ass in gear and finish it. Let me know what you think. Cause I'm not sure I'm happy with it…

Anyway hope you enjoyed. And BTW this was my first lemon scene!

See ya!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415


End file.
